Talk To Ya Later
by Skayt
Summary: Au jeu "ce que ta famille a fait à ma famille", Hale et Argent semblaient imbattables.
_Hello, hello,_

 _Le titre de l'OS est, pour pas changer, tiré d'une chanson. The Tubes, cette fois. Toujours pour pas changer, la chanson n'a rien à voir avec l'OS, pas de song fic ni rien du tout._

 _Et toujours, toujours pour par changer, l'OS a été corrigé par LiliEhlm ! Merciiiii !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme (article spécial pour les OS)_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Talk To Ya Later**

Peter étant ce qu'il est – à savoir un peu taré et soucieux de préserver cette image... rares étaient les visites qu'il recevait. La meute de bras cassés de ce cher – pas cher du tout – Scott McCall venait de temps en temps lui demander un petit coup de main sur un problème un peu trop... problématique pour eux ou, l'air de rien, s'assurer que le loup-garou n'avait pas replongé dans ses travers passés.

Sûr que tuer les assassins de votre famille, vos tortionnaires dans une moindre mesure, était un travers comme un autre. Stiles aimait fouiner dans les enquêtes de son père pour y mettre son grain de sel, Danny aimait pirater... lui aimait tuer des gens. Vraiment pas de quoi en faire un drame, franchement ! La Terre n'était pas faite pour accueillir sept milliards d'âmes, en plus ; enfin sept milliards de personnes, certaines semblaient clairement dépourvues d'âmes – et il n'était pas certain de s'exclure du lot. Il ne faisait que rendre service, somme toute.

C'est parce que les visites étaient rares que Peter s'étonna franchement d'entendre la porte de chez lui s'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait le chic pour avoir l'air de toujours tout savoir et d'être impossible à surprendre qu'il savait toujours tout et était impossible à surprendre, non mais oh ! Il s'était entraîné, c'est tout.

Le lycanthrope roula des yeux, agacé, quand il reconnut le cliquetis bien caractéristique d'une arme que l'on chargeait. Là, pour le coup, il ne s'étonnait vraiment pas. Mais alors pas du tout, DU TOUT. La troisième catégorie de ses visiteurs regroupait, quant à elle, toutes les gentilles personnes soucieuses de le re-tuer. Évidemment. Qu'on s'occupe un peu moins de lui et ses petits meurtres et d'avantage des chasseurs qui se croyaient à Beacon Hills comme à Disneyland. Bien que Peter ne soit pas certain qu'on tue du lycan, à Disneyland... mais pour n'y être jamais allé, qu'en savait-il ?

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tirer une balle dans la tête. » Exigea une voix grave.

Le loup-garou ne se tourna pas. Sur son canapé, il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. Il n'y faisait plus rien, ne trompait personne, qu'importait. Le nouvel arrivant avait réussi là où bien des gens avant lui avaient échoué... le surprendre par sa question.

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, Christopher. »

Peter l'avait reconnu avant même que le chasseur prenne la parole. Son odeur était trop familière au nez du loup. Comme un membre de sa famille. En moins mort, peut-être.

« Tu as tué ma sœur. »

« Hmm... pas vraiment, non. Et crois-moi que j'en suis le premier navré. »

Le Argent grogna. Il approcha son arme de la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient encore.

« Tu l'as transformée en monstre. »

« Et, une fois encore... ce n'était pas là mon intention. Je t'assure. » Peter se risqua à légèrement tourner la tête, espérant jeter un œil sur son invité surprise. « J'avais prévu de la tuer. Pas de la rendre plus dangereuse qu'elle l'était déjà au naturel. »

Chris devait bien admettre qu'il pouvait donner raison au loup. Qu'il pouvait _presque_ lui donner raison. Il ne le ferait pas. Et puis quoi encore ? Il décida, plutôt, de changer d'idée et passa à la suivante.

« Ton neveu a mordu ma femme. »

Ce qui était un reproche comme un autre et qui n'avait rien de plus étrange que ça. Rien du tout. C'était le genre de critique que pourraient faire n'importe qui. Vraiment. Ça n'avait rien de propre aux loups-garous et aux chasseurs.

« Femme qui, petit un, allait tuer son Bêta. Mon Bêta. _Bref_. Peu importe. » Un doigt levé, comptant ses arguments comme ça, Peter se demandait aussi qui de Derek ou de lui avait la primeur sur la Bêta-tée de Scott... avant de se dire qu'il s'en moquait pas mal car le gosse était devenu Alpha, depuis. « Qui, petit deux, était pas mal tarée, elle-aussi, dans le genre. Et, petit trois, ta sœur a brûlé toute ma famille. Moi inclus. » Le loup, malgré son sourire amusé, ne l'était pas. « Qu'est-ce qui est le pire, selon toi ? »

Les dents du chasseur grincèrent, ce qui arracha un petit sourire narquois et ravi à son vis-à-vis toujours menacé. Une fois encore, Chris ne voyait pas comment, sans faire preuve de mauvaise foi, ne pas donner raison à Peter. Même si ça n'excusait pas tout. Ça n'excusait rien.

« Ma fille est morte. » Chuchota Chris.

Peter ferma les yeux. Sans une parole, il saisit son ordinateur, le mit en veille, puis le posa sur la table basse de son salon. Silencieux, il attrapa ensuite la télécommande et éteignit le téléviseur, qui lui servait juste de fond sonore et lui donnait l'illusion d'être un peu moins seul. Douleur. Il sentait bien la douleur dans les mots du chasseur. Dans son odeur, aussi. Et nul besoin de le voir pour deviner ses réactions.

« Et je n'en suis peut-être pas le premier navré, mais je le suis. » Souffla Peter en se tournant finalement. « J'ai souhaité mille et une horreurs à ta famille mais rien qui te touchait personnellement comme ça. Même si, je veux bien l'admettre, ta sœur et ton père coincés dans une cage avec un lion affamé t'aurait, assurément, personnellement touché. Un lion ou autre chose, je suis un homme assez ouvert. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, maintenant ? »

« Ta tête. Tes souvenirs. Des photos et des films. » Énuméra le loup. « C'est peu mais c'est déjà pas mal, je trouve. »

Si n'importe qui d'autre avait eu l'audace de répondre ça au chasseur, défait, nul doute que la balle serait partie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire... pour dire... n'importe quoi. La balle aurait fusé, personne n'aurait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, point. Point _à la ligne_ , même. Mais c'était Peter. Peter qui avait tout perdu, aussi, et à qui il ne restait même pas la tête et les souvenirs, les films et les photos.

Chris, après avoir remis la sécurité de son arme, la glissa dans la ceinture de son jean. La main gauche posée sur l'épaule droite d'un loup-garou crispé et inquiet, se demandant quelle couille allait encore lui arriver, cette fois-ci, le chasseur contourna le canapé noir et alla se laisser tomber aux côtés du Hale. Ils restèrent assis là, comme ça, sans un mot.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi. Assis. Là. Comme ça. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Sans rien. Être en présence de l'Ennemi – avec un grand E, s'il-vous-plaît, car c'était un grand ennemi – avait un petit côté rassurant insoupçonné.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas psy ? » Peter fut le premier à rompre le silence. L'autre lui en voulut pour ça. « Chris ? »

« Tu serais un très mauvais psy. Le pire qui soit. »

« Il faut toujours que tu exagères. » Ricana le loup, posant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et tournant les yeux vers son voisin. « Hannibal Lecter me semble être un psy bien pire que celui que je pourrais hypothétiquement être. »

« Vous présentez d'étranges similitudes, tous les deux, pourtant. »

Un petit éclat de rire de la part de son voisin, visiblement fier de lui, fit, à son tour, sourire Peter. Exception faite des premières minutes, au cours desquelles l'humain avait un peu – mais juste un peu – braqué une arme sur sa nuque, la compagnie du chasseur était presque du genre... agréable. Presque. Bah oui... il avait tout de même été question d'une arme sur sa nuque, et ça, Peter ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Même avec une grosse dose de bonne volonté. Bonne volonté qu'il n'avait pas, ça tombait bien.

« Christopher ? »

« Peter ? » Souffla Chris. Il connaissait suffisamment l'énergumène près duquel il se trouvait pour se douter que faire la sourde oreille n'avait aucune espèce d'intérêt. Le lycanthrope allait le saouler jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde ou que mort s'en-suive.

« On peut continuer à jouer à « Ce que ta famille a fait à la mienne » ? »

« Non. »

Réponse claire, nette, précise, concise. Personne n'aurait rien à y répondre, un changement de sujet était presque obligatoire. C'était un non tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et dit de la plus normale des façons, après tout. Même Peter ne pouvait rien trouver pour relancer la discussion sur ce sujet un peu trop glissant pour que ça se termine bien.

« Ton père m'a tabassé, quand on était au lycée. »

Merde. Il était doué, le bougre !

o o o

« Tue-moi. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Pitié. »

Installé dans un coin reculé de la cafétéria du lycée, soucieux de se faire oublier et de l'équipe de basket-ball – qui viendrait lui demander où était son fidèle complice – et du club de tir à l'arc, Christopher Argent essayait, tant bien que mal, de travailler son français. Essayait. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'acharnait sur ce devoir depuis des heures. Ça ne faisait pas des heures. Tout au plus une grosse demi-heure.

« Chriiiiis. »

L'adolescent soupira. Il pouvait mettre aux oubliettes sa tranquillité rêvée. Il n'était pas prêt à pouvoir se remettre à travailler maintenant que sa dite-ombre venait d'arriver en beuglant comme un putois. Non, pire qu'un putois !

Son ami s'était débarrassé, l'air de ne pas y faire attention – mais l'air, seulement – de son sac de cours. Il l'avait fait glisser sur la table monopolisée par le jeune Argent et ses livres. Il avait même légèrement ricané, fier de lui, lorsqu'il avait percuté la trousse grande ouverte et manqué de la faire tomber sur les jambes de son propriétaire. Les deux mains posées sur les épaules de l'ex-travailleur, cette proximité ne dérangeait ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« Pourquoi je dois te tu- »

« Peter ! » Rugit-on depuis l'autre bout de la cafétéria. « Je vais t'assassiner ! T'étriper ! T'enterrer vivant ! Te donner à manger à un troupeau de bisons tellement affamés qu'ils te trouveront à leur goût ! Je vais te...»

OK. Ça devait être pour ça que son ami le suppliait de le tuer. Bon sang, mais qu'avait donc encore été inventer cette andouille pour mettre la troisième membre de leur petit trio aussi en rogne ? La capacité qu'avait Peter à agacer son monde dépassait les limites du raisonnable. Elle les dépassait même tellement et si souvent que Chris n'était pas certain de tenir à savoir le pourquoi du comment de tout ça... mais, qu'il le veuille ou non, il finirait forcément par être mis au parfum. Ni Peter, ni Catherine ne sauraient tenir leur langue.

« Chriiiiiis. » S'impatientait Peter à son oreille.

« Reviens ici immédiatement, Hale, que je puisse te tuer en bonne et due forme ! »

« Lui laisse pas ce plaisir, Chris, steuplait. » Chuchota le premier à l'oreille de son ami. Ses mains, toujours posées sur les épaules du Argent, s'étaient resserrées autour du tee-shirt. « Elle ne le mérite pas. Y a que toi qui peux me tuer. Sois sympa, pour une fois, ça te tuera pas. »

« Je ne te tuerai pas. » Un sourire aux lèvres, Chris ne pouvait que refuser et ne pas céder.

« Mais j'ai dit s'il-te-plaît. Il te faut quoi de plus ? Que je me mette à genoux ? »

D'autres lycéens se trouvaient, eux aussi, à la cafétéria. Peu étaient comme Chris, à essayer de travailler, de s'avancer afin d'avoir la paix une fois rentrés chez eux. Éparpillés un peu partout dans le réfectoire, dont les lumières étaient allumées pour pallier l'obscurité, de paire avec les gros nuages gris qui couvraient Beacon Hills ce jour, ces petits groupes d'amis avaient, pour la plupart, stoppé leurs conversations pour plutôt dévisager les deux tragédiens.

« On nous regarde, Peter. » Grinça Christopher. « Encore. »

« On me regarde, Chris, t'inquiète pas. Tu restes insignifiant à leurs yeux. »

Catherine, tout en continuant à proférer mille menaces de mort à la minute – et toutes particulièrement imagées ou inventives – s'était approchée de ses deux camarades. Malgré son évidente colère, qui n'allait pas disparaître d'un simple claquement de doigt, dirigée contre Peter, elle sourit face à sa réponse.

L'amitié qui liait Peter à Christopher avait quelque chose de particulier. Elle tenait beaucoup du « moi aussi je t'haine » ; fonctionnait à coups de « qui aime bien châtie bien »... et force était de constater que, si chaque vacherie que le Hale adressait, tout sourire, au Argent était une preuve d'amour... Romeo et Juliette, Shrek et Fiona, James et Lily Potter et toute la clique de joyeux romantiques – si si Shrek l'était, à sa façon – pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Et en vitesse, s'il-vous-plaît !

« Assieds-toi. »

« Oui m'sieur. »

Sourire aux lèvres, il avait souvent un sourire aux lèvres – et, de toute façon, il était plutôt difficile d'avoir un sourire ailleurs – Peter enjamba le banc et se laissa choir aux côtés de Chris qui soupira. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il n'avait pas cru être si vite écouté. Il déchanta vite quand son voisin s'affala sur la table. Les bras tendus, le visage caché au milieu d'eux, Peter avait l'art et la manière de ne pas tenir en place.

Catherine s'installa, quant à elle, en face des deux autres. Le flanc droit appuyé contre la table, les jambes croisées, la main gauche de la jeune femme alla, le plus doucement possible, attraper les doigts de Peter. Ce dernier avait toujours eu des réflexes incroyables et réussir à le surprendre était un défi qu'elle n'hésitait jamais à relever. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle réussit à faire sursauter son vis-à-vis.

« Me force pas à dire que je suis désolé. » Grommela Peter, la joue écrasée contre un de ses bras, les yeux tournés désormais vers Catherine. « Parce que je ne le suis pas. »

« Je sais. Tu ne l'es jamais. »

« Et c'est un tort. » Intervint Chris, appuyé contre le mur.

« Traître. » Souffla le premier, pourtant ni dérangé ni vexé par cette intervention impromptue. « Tu prends même pas ma défense. De quel côté es-tu, malotru ? »

« Qu'importe tant que ce n'est pas le tien. »

Le fait étant que Peter n'était pas seul à aimer charrier son ami. C'était donnant-donnant et qu'il n'y en ait pas un pour véritablement rattraper l'autre marchait à merveille. Aucun des deux ne trouvait à y redire et, quoique le premier fut peut-être un brin plus piquant et blessant que le second dans ses mots, c'était toujours de bonne guerre.

« Du français ? » Sourit Catherine en tournant le cahier corné au possible qui servait de brouillon à son ami. « Et tu galères, on dirait. » Elle leva les yeux vers Chris. Peter aussi le regardait. « C'est fou, je pensais que t'étais du genre... hyper bon. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai de la famille en France que je dois savoir parler français. » Ronchonna-t-il. « Ils parlent anglais, eux-aussi, tu sais. »

« Bah v'là autre chose. Et après quoi ? Vous allez parler japonais, entre vous ? C'est des français, t'as qu'à parler français avec eux. Après tu seras hyper bon, tu feras ton boulot en un claquement de doigt et, après, comme ça, tu auras le temps pour faire le mien. »

Oui, c'était pour ce genre de raisonnement que Peter et Chris appréciaient autant la jeune femme. Pour ça et pour sa formidable capacité à faire fuir le premier, la queue entre les jambes, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle en dépendait, la plupart du temps. C'était Catherine, c'était Peter, il y avait une petite lumière rouge qui se mettait à clignoter dès qu'on avait le malheur de les laisser tous les deux.

« Tu sais que ton argument est valable dans l'autre sens ? » Moqueur, Peter sentait que c'était à son tour d'intervenir alors qu'il n'était pas dans l'échange initial. Il en profita aussi pour attraper le sweat posé entre Chris et lui et s'en servir comme oreiller.

« Peter... » Souffla Chris en le voyant faire. Il n'essaya pas pour autant de récupérer son bien.

« Quoi ? J'aime ton odeur. »

Catherine secoua la tête, dépitée. Amusée aussi, un peu, mais elle ne l'avouerait certainement pas. Même sous la torture, ce serait motus et bouche cousue. De manière expresse, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre l'autre grogner de mécontentement, elle se leva légèrement, tendit le bras afin d'aller ébouriffer les cheveux de Peter. La main de Chris autour de son poignet l'arrêta et le regard qu'il lui jeta l'en dissuada. Ce n'était que partie remise.

« T'es pas drôle. »

« Y a que lui qui peut m'embêter. » Signala – inutilement car c'était de notoriété publique – Peter, à voix basse. Ses mots étaient à moitié étouffés par la veste contre laquelle sa joue était aplatie.

o o o

Une belle grosse demi-heure plus tard ; demi-heure de papotages en tout genre et de chamailleries aussi habituelles que bon-enfant entre Catherine et Christopher, et tout autant de temps passé à somnoler, le nez enfoui dans le vêtement du fils Argent qui lui jetait fréquemment de petits regards amusés, pour le troisième larron ; les deux jeunes hommes avaient dû abandonner le réfectoire pour, à la place, gagner leur salle de cours.

Catherine avait été la première, et accessoirement la seule, à remarquer que l'heure tournait. Le moment de retourner s'ennuyer en classe arrivait à toute allure sans que ses deux andouilles d'amis s'en aperçoivent. C'était bien la peine de passer leur temps à se battre pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus malin si c'était pour oublier de regarder la montre qu'ils avaient au poignet.

« Peter ? » Appela Chris, après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son sac à dos, secouant le Hale par l'épaule. « Faut qu'on y aille. »

« Grmpf. Nàn. »

« Si. »

« On a qu'à pas y aller, comme ça faut pas qu'on y aille. »

Logique quand tu nous tiens.

« On a littérature. »

« Grmpf. » Le vocabulaire de Peter tendait à disparaître quand il voulait dormir, c'était indéniable. « C'est plutôt une bonne raison pour pas bouger. »

Le menton sur la main, le coude posé sur la table, Catherine regardait la scène. Pas besoin de payer une petite fortune pour une place de cinéma quand on avait ces deux-là pour amis, vraiment, surtout si elle était intéressée par une comédie. Une comédie romantique, même. Ou peut-être pas, non. Juste une comédie.

« Peter. » Insista Chris, le ton plus dur. « On y va. »

« Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. Moi, je bouge pas d'ici. »

Une seconde plus tard, ou un peu plus qu'une seconde mais pas beaucoup, Peter tombait du banc dont il avait chauffé la place et suivait, sans le vouloir, son ami qui le tirait par le col. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il suivait ce crétin d'humain alors qu'il n'en avait aucune espèce d'envie.

« Chris ? Lâche-moi. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. Faut que je retourne à la cafét. »

« Non. »

« Chris... » Soupira Peter, passablement agacé – et pas uniquement parce qu'on le traînait à travers le lycée. « On est partis sans mon sac. »

« Ah. »

Ah. Ah ! Peter lui en foutrait du « Ah » à celui-là. Non mais c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire « Ah » alors qu'il y avait au moins un million d'autres trucs à dire et qui le feraient moins passer pour un crétin. Ah ! N'importe quoi.

« C'est ça, ouais, ' _Ah_ '. » Railla le loup-garou. « Tu n'as même pas pensé à prendre mon sac, gros malin. »

« C'est _ton_ sac, Peter. »

« Peut-être mais _tu_ es celui qui tenait à aller en cours, pour rappel. » Sourit l'autre. Toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres était sa règle d'or. « T'aurais dû y penser. »

« Tu pouvais y penser aussi, non. C'est ton sac. »

Les doigts de Christopher ne desserraient pas le col ; au plus grand bonheur de Peter, bien sûr, qui ne cessait de lorgner dessus et de rouler des yeux après. Le fait étant qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent, avec cet énergumène. Il savait que s'il le relâchait, il prenait le risque de voir son meilleur ami filer se cacher quelque part. Et si Peter décidait qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé... Peter ne serait pas trouvé.

« Puis, tu as bien pensé à embarquer mon sweat. » L'accusa Chris.

« Et je ne peux pas penser à tout ! » Peter secouait la tête, scandalisé. « Je ne suis qu'un misérable humain faillible comme tout ses congénères. »

Une chose était sûre : le « Peter faillible comme tout ses congénères humains » n'allait plus tarder, contrairement aux-dits congénères, à se prendre un poing dans la figure s'il continuait sur cette lancée. Chris n'était pas l'être le plus patient... et certainement pas avec son ami qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs.

« Tu m'agaces, Peter. Tu m'agaces. »

« Mais je t'agace avec affection. » Sourit l'autre, fier comme un paon.

Bientôt en magasin : Peter passion enquiquiner son monde !

Heureusement pour les deux, Catherine avait aussi remarqué ce malencontreux oubli au moment où elle se décida à mettre les voiles à son tour. Son propre sac sur une épaule, elle portait celui à moitié vide de Peter à bout de bras. Un grand sourire narquois collé au visage, elle se retint à grand peine de se moquer quand elle les vit plantés au milieu du couloir en train de se disputer.

« Tu devrais revoir l'ordre de tes priorités, Peter. » S'amusa-t-elle en lui tendant son bien. « Ton sac de cours devrait passer avant le pull de Chris. »

« Chris aurait pu me filer une feuille et un crayon le temps du cours. Je n'aurais pas pu lui donner mon pull le temps du cours. Le sweat prime sur le sac. CQFD. »

Catherine ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais un signe de tête de Chris l'en dissuada. Essayer d'avoir le dernier mot face à Peter quand il était dans cet état était une idée à bannir.

o o o

Contre toute attente, et contrairement aux craintes de Christopher et aux espoirs de Peter, ils n'étaient pas arrivés en retard en littérature. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ils s'étonnèrent de voir qu'ils étaient si peu à déjà être là mais, au fond, tant mieux. Ça leur laissait davantage de possibilités niveau places où s'installer. Pas trop devant pour satisfaire l'un ; pas trop derrière pour plaire à l'autre.

« Tu vois... » Chuchota Peter à l'oreille de Chris avant de s'asseoir. « T'aurais pu me laisser dormir quelques minutes de plus. »

Tout en sortant son cahier de cours et de quoi écrire, Chris soupira. Un jour, il allait attraper son voisin par les cheveux et lui claquer la tête sur la table, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, autant de fois que nécessaire pour, ENFIN, réussir à le faire taire. Au lieu d'en faire de même, Peter fit une boule du sweat qu'il avait gardé, posa sa tête dessus et referma les yeux.

« Peter ! » L'appela Chris après cinq minutes et une dizaine de lycéens supplémentaires dans la salle.

« Chht. Le prof arrive. »

Et, effectivement, le prof arrivait.

o o o

« Sinon, tu comptes m'expliquer quand ce qui s'est passé avec Cath' ? » Murmura Chris qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Peut-être pas autant que son voisin qui jouait au pendu contre lui-même mais il s'ennuyait beaucoup malgré tout. « Pour qu'elle ait à ce point envie de te tuer, ça devait être... »

« Tu vois le bouquin qu'elle lisait, hier, à la pause déj' ? » Peter souriait. Visiblement, l'histoire l'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'inquiétait. C'était un tort. Catherine n'allait peut-être pas le tuer mais, bon sang, sa vengeance pouvait s'annoncer terrible et disproportionnée. « Elle avait envie de connaître la fin, de savoir qui était le meurtrier, tout ça... et il se pourrait que j'ai malencontreusement, et de manière tout à fait accidentelle, vraiment, j'insiste là-dessus... mangé les dernières pages. »

Chris fronça les sourcils. Silencieusement, il répéta les quatre derniers mots de Peter, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à mieux les comprendre... mais non. Même pas.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Avoua Peter, haussant les épaules. « Ça paraissait drôle, sur le coup. Puis c'est elle, là, aussi ! Elle me demandait de l'empêcher d'aller lire la fin car elle allait gâcher toute sa lecture et tout... j'ai juste voulu rendre service, moi. »

« Peter... »

« Je t'exaspère, je sais. »

« Hale ! Argent ! Je vous dérange ? » S'agaça le professeur en voyant les deux compères, au milieu de la classe, plus occupés à bavarder entre eux qu'à suivre le cours. Vingt minutes que ça durait – et presque autant de temps que le cours avait commencé – et qu'il essayait de les rappeler à l'ordre à coups de petites toux. « Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Hale Argent je vous dérange est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire. »

Yeux fermés, épaules voûtées, Chris secouait la tête d'un air navré. Il se désolait – encore une fois – de l'incapacité de Peter à se taire alors que la situation l'exigeait. Il fallait toujours que l'autre fasse son mariole, au risque de finir en détention pour la énième fois de l'année. Non mais... vraiment la énième fois ! Chris était certain que même Peter ne saurait plus dire combien de fois précisément il avait fini la journée en colle au lieu d'être sur le terrain à s'entraîner. Son coach devait s'en arracher les cheveux et devrait sérieusement songer à titulariser un autre joueur.

Peter n'était pas fiable, c'était un fait... et c'était valable à tous les niveaux.

o o o

Dans un couloir, par terre, Christopher, comme Catherine, attendait le troisième, qui, normalement, ne devrait plus tarder à être libéré. Ils le faisaient toujours, l'attendre, et aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Ils ne se parlaient pas et vaquaient chacun à leurs occupations.

La jeune femme avait le nez plongé dans son roman – celui que Peter avait mutilé de ses dernières pages quelques heures plus tôt. Chris, lui, avait préféré poser sa tête sur son sac, s'allonger et observait le plafond. Si Peter continuait à aussi souvent asticoter ses professeurs pour les mettre en rogne, il n'allait plus tarder à connaître le nombre de dalles totales du plafond du lycée.

« Tu peux me passer ton gilet ? » Marmonna-t-il à Catherine. « J'ai ma trousse qui me rentre dans le cou et... »

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas _ton_ sweat comme oreiller ? Pourquoi est-ce mon gilet qui devrait être mis en boule et... »

« C'est Peter qui l'a. »

Évidemment... à quoi avait-elle pensé, au juste ? C'est qu'elle aurait pu – et qu'elle aurait dû – se douter que Chris ne récupérait pas son vêtement avant la fin de la journée. Pas à partir du moment où Peter s'en était une première fois emparé. Et encore... c'était s'il le récupérait à la fin de la journée ! Parce que même ça c'était pas sûr. Catherine sourit. Ça arrivait assez souvent de voir Peter quitter le lycée avec une veste ou une écharpe « empruntée » à Chris. Le plus souvent, il se repointait avec une semaine plus tard, la bouche en cœur, et s'étonnait qu'on la lui réclame « ah bon ? C'est à toi ? C'était cool donc j'ai bêtement cru que c'était à moi et que ça ne pouvait pas t'appartenir ».

De la bouche de Peter, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un compliment volontaire. Les autres lui échappaient.

« La prochaine fois que je réponds à un prof, Chris, tu serais prié de me faire taire. » Geignit Peter qui venait de les rejoindre. « J'en peux plus de la sale tronche de guignol de ce guignol. J'ai cru que j'allais l'égorger... j'allais l'égorger... je reviens, je vais l'égorger. »

Les doigts de Chris s'enroulèrent de suite autour du poignet du Hale. Hors de question que ce dernier parte ! Le Argent avait beau douter que son ami aille _réellement_ égorger le-dit guignol, il préférait se montrer prudent et l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Les risques pour que Peter fasse une connerie plus grosse que lui étant étonnamment élevés. Ou pas étonnamment du tout, à bien y voir.

« Et je suis supposé le deviner comment, moi, que tu comptes encore faire l'idiot ? »

« Tu le dis toi-même. _Encore_. Tu dois donc te douter que si j'ouvre la bouche après une question idiote... c'est que je m'apprête à signifier à cette personne, là, qui pose la question idiote qu'elle est idiote sans clairement dire qu'elle est idiote. »

Chris secoua doucement la tête, dépité. Amusé, aussi, un peu, mais il tâcha de n'en rien montrer – son meilleur ami serait beaucoup trop content. Entre Peter et Catherine, il était servi ! Il ferait mieux de changer d'amis, et vite. Il ne le ferait pas. Ces deux idiots étaient beaucoup trop attachants.

« Tu t'attireras de gros ennuis, un jour, à force de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler. »

« Je réfléchis avant de parler. » Bouda le loup-garou. « C'est juste que j'ai beau savoir que c'est une mauvaise idée, je peux pas m'en empêcher. » Il s'allongea au milieu du couloir, en plein dans le passage, et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Chris. « Les gens sont tellement idiots que... je me sens investi d'une... mission. Je _dois_ leur dire qu'ils sont idiots, question de principes, tu vois. Ils peuvent pas rester inconscients de ce fait et... Aîe-euuh. »

« C'est toi l'idiot, là. »

Le fils Argent n'avait pas frappé fort. Qu'il frappe fort ou pas, Peter râlait de la même manière donc... Ouais, c'était carrément une raison pour frapper fort mais en fait non. Celui qui avait le plus mal dans ces cas-là n'était pas Peter donc autant s'abstenir.

« Pourquoi tu me frappes, encore ? »

« Je te frappe avec amour, t'as pas le droit de te plaindre. »

« Bien sûr que si, j'ai le droit. J'ai tous les droits, mon cher. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« Toujours. »

o o o

Côte à côte, les trois compères s'étaient lentement dirigés vers le parking. Fidèles à leurs habitudes, ils parlaient, chahutaient, riaient et agaçaient les quelques camarades qu'ils croisaient. Chris essayait de convaincre Catherine qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de hurler ses multiples menaces de mort à travers tout le lycée ; qu'elle pouvait se contenter de les dire à voix haute ou, même, encore mieux, de ne pas les dire du tout puisque de toute évidence elle ne comptait jamais les mettre à exécution. Il avait eu droit à un regard noir digne des plus grands « méfie-toi mon gaillard, je vais t'en faire baver mais tu ne saurais ni où, ni quand, ni comment ».

L'air de rien, elle s'était ensuite lancée dans un quelconque débat abracadabrant avec Peter. Pas si quelconque, le débat, puisque abracadabrant... mais, d'un autre côté, étant donné que tous les débats – absolument tous – qui opposaient Peter à Catherine étaient abracadabrants... alors ils devenaient plutôt quelconques. Non ?

« Je te dis que non, les loups-garous ne craignent pas l'argent. »

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est comme les vampires qui craignent le soleil. »

« Sauf que non puisqu'ils ne craignent pas l'argent. »

« Je te dis que si. »

« Et moi que non. » Insista Peter.

« Mais bien sûr que si, Peter ! Quel genre de loup-garou ne craindrait pas l'argent, hein, dis-moi ! » Elle se tourna vers Chris. « Mais dis-lui, toi, que les loups-garous craignent l'argent. »

« Ils ne craignent pas l'argent. »

La langue de Catherine claqua contre son palais. La jeune femme, un peu blessée, accéléra l'allure, comme pour fuir les deux autres. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils la rattrapèrent en quelques enjambées. Un peu irritée, elle remonta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et bougonna quelques mots qu'aucun de ses voisins – aussi bonne leur ouïe fut-elle – ne purent comprendre.

« Pardon ? » Demanda le Argent.

« Bien sûr que tu allais te ranger du côté de Peter. Tu te ranges toujours tu côté de Peter. »

« Mais ça c'est parce que j'ai toujours raison, Cath'. »

Chris lui lança son pas du tout célèbre regard « tais-toi, tu n'aides pas » qui ne faisait plus effet sur lui depuis... il n'avait jamais fait effet sur lui. Bah oui ! Peter ne savait pas se taire donc, forcément...

« Puis, qu'est-ce que vous en savez que les loups-garous ne craignent pas l'argent ? »

« Ils craignent l'argent. » Admit enfin Chris. Il manqua les sourcils froncés de Peter. « Mais pas comme dans les films, les bouquins et tout ça. »

« Comment ils peuvent ne pas craindre l'argent comme dans les œuvres de fictions où ils apparaissent ? »

La main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon, la droite serrée autour de la bretelle de son sac qu'il portait en bandoulière, Peter se posait, aussi, mille questions à la minute. Ou peut-être moins. Neuf cents quatre-vingt dix-neuf. Ses interrogations n'avaient pas les mêmes origines que celles de Catherine, c'était sûr. Il s'en posait quand même un sacré paquet.

Chris n'était pas du genre à faire des recherches sérieuses sur des trucs aussi bizarres, et pas sérieux, que les loups-garous. C'était le genre de truc idiot que Catherine – et lui mais il ne comptait définitivement pas – ferait. Pas Chris.

« Laisse tomber. » Murmura Chris du bout des lèvres. Le terrain était glissant. « Ils craignent l'argent mais c'est pas... si tu te fais attaquer par un loup-garou, brandir une petite cuillère en argent ne servira à rien. Prends plutôt un tabouret. »

« Ouais... si tu l'dis... » Catherine avait dû louper un truc, là.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'au parking fut du genre plutôt... tendu. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient silencieux, mieux aurait valu qu'ils se poussent contre les casiers ou rigolent comme des bossus à cause d'une blague pas drôle. À la place, les trois remettaient beaucoup de choses en question.

Peter et Chris avaient paru très – trop – concerné par la question sur les loups-garous aux yeux de la seule fille du groupe. Argent ou pas argent contre les thérianthropes ? La belle affaire ! Ce n'était pas le genre de débat où la réponse était absolument vitale et primordiale pour leur survie. Pour le loup-garou du groupe, Chris était un peu trop au courant sur le sujet, ce qui ne collait pas avec son caractère plutôt renfermé et sérieux. Quant au jeune Argent, il se demandait pourquoi Peter était aussi troublé.

« Bon... bah... à demain, je suppose. »

Sans s'attarder ou chercher à faire traîner les choses une petite éternité en relançant éternellement la conversation, Peter laissa les deux autres derrière lui pour, plutôt, rejoindre sa voiture. Ce soir, Chris se chargeait de ramener Catherine, momentanément sans véhicule fixe, et il en était ravi. Seul, il réfléchirait mieux.

« Peter ! » L'arrêta pourtant Chris, alors que le loup était sur le point de fermer sa portière et démarrer. Il attendit que Peter ressorte et se tourne vers lui pour reprendre. « Demain... tu me rends mon sweat, hein. »

« Si j'y pense. »

« Tu y penseras. »

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! »

o o o

La fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte. Heureusement, il faisait encore beau à Beacon Hills – Californie oblige – pour que ça ne soit pas un problème. Pensif, et un brin embêté, Peter regardait vers le bas. Direction ? Le jardin, bien sûr. Et même mieux : la réserve.

Les mains sur le rebord, il hésitait. Il avait quand même quelques scrupules à – encore une fois – désobéir à sa sœur et aller à l'encontre d'une punition pas si imméritée que ça. Du rez-de-chaussée, n'importe quel loup qui tendait un minimum l'oreille, par exemple pour savoir si Peter n'était pas encore une fois en train d'échafauder un nouveau plan tordu – ou juste un mauvais coup s'il était d'humeur raisonnable – pourrait l'entendre partir.

S'ajoutait à sa peine – qui l'obligeait à rester dans sa chambre sauf au moment du dîner – le fait que les sorties nocturnes soient bannies depuis quelques temps. Talia avait, encore une fois, décidé seule dans son coin, sans rien demander à personne.

Aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour où une louve-garou tyrannique aurait raison de lui. Plutôt se faire étriper par son Alpha bien-aimée à son retour que bêtement courber l'échine. Peter ? Agaçant ? Il va sans dire.

Un. Deux. Trois. Hop. Il bondit sur son appui de fenêtre.

Trois. Deux. un. Zou. Il sauta.

o o o

Quand il se fut garé sur le parking du Beacon Hills High School, Peter s'étonna de ne pas déjà pouvoir apercevoir le SUV – identifiable à souhait – de Chris. Celui-ci aurait pourtant déjà dû être là. Les Argent habitaient plus près du lycée que les Hale. Tout le monde habitait plus près du lycée que les Hale, fallait dire. Vivre dans la réserve ça avait son charme mais il fallait toujours partir bien plus tôt que les autres et le risque d'arriver en retard augmentait drastiquement. C'était peut-être pour ça, en fin de compte. Chris devait penser qu'il avait encore de la marge avant l'arrivée de son meilleur ami – plus souvent en retard qu'à l'heure, qui plus est.

Peter glissa ses clés dans la poche de son pantalon et, d'un bon pas, se dirigea vers le terrain extérieur. Depuis que l'équipe de football américain avait stoppé ses activités, faute d'intéressés, le terrain restait un peu à l'abandon... ce qui en faisait le lieu de rendez-vous idéal. Peter ne se leurrait pas pour autant. L'administration aurait tôt fait de lui trouver une nouvelle activité aussi passionnante qu'un tournoi de volley-ball pour septuagénaire. Encore que, ce genre de démonstrations sportives pouvaient valoir le coup d'œil.

Le loup-garou s'étonna davantage encore lorsqu'il ne put repérer la lumière de la lampe de poche de Chris. L'humain en avait toujours une avec lui, parfaitement au courant que Peter, de son côté, n'y penserait pas une seconde. À quoi bon, dans la mesure où Christopher y pensait pour deux ? Mais cette obscurité était parfaite. Elle prouvait que le jeune Argent n'était pas encore là. Peter ricana, satisfait. Il allait pouvoir se moquer de son ami. Môôôssieur était supposé ne jamais être en retard où que ce soit. À d'autres, ouais, à d'autres !

« Pff. »

Là-bas, au loin, une lumière fut tout à coup allumée... mais aussitôt éteinte, et ce, trois fois d'affilée. N'importe quoi. Chris se prenait pour un dangereux criminel, ou, à l'inverse, pour un agent infiltré qui s'en allait retrouver un collègue pour lui rendre compte de l'avancée de son enquête ? C'était risible. Encore une nouvelle raison de se moquer ! Si Chris commençait à les lui fournir sur un plateau d'argent, ce n'était plus drôle.

L'adolescent pressa l'allure. Il ne se mit pas pour autant à courir. Pareil empressement ferait beaucoup trop plaisir à l'andouille qui faisait mumuse avec sa lampe torche en l'attendant. Chris et Peter n'avaient pas l'éternité face à eux. Ils devaient, l'un comme l'autre, être rentrés suffisamment tôt pour que tout le monde, chez eux, soit encore endormi ; et prier pour que personne n'ait vent de cette escapade nocturne.

Que l'on soit un Hale ou un Argent... l'heure de rentrée était tôt. Très tôt. Aucune des deux familles n'était une famille de gros dormeurs.

« Chris ? »

Trop confiant. Peter s'était montré trop confiant, au point d'en oublier de se fier à son odorat. À quoi ça sert d'avoir des sens supérieurs à la moyenne si c'était pour ne pas s'en servir ? Sauf que c'était Chris qu'il allait retrouver, et qu'il était Peter. Que risquait-il si ce n'était finir par terre car un taré lui aurait sauté dessus pour l'embêter ? Rien. Rien qui méritait de passer en mode « super loup-garou ».

Le sentiment d'extrême sécurité que ressentait Peter au simple fait de retrouver Christopher – tout en bravant un interdit, par la même occasion, sacré bonus – disparut vite. Des pas par ici. Des pas par là. Trop de pas. Beaucoup trop de pas. Chris ne pouvait pas être aussi rapide ! Pire, il ne s'amuserait pas à essayer de lui faire peur de cette façon. Lui oui, sans aucun soucis... mais ça ? Ça, ce n'était pas l'apanage de Chris.

« Chris ? » Répéta-t-il tout de même.

On sait jamais, après tout. Chris pouvait être un être plein de surprise quand il le voulait, donc, dans le doute, il avait préféré tenter sa chance. Et essayer de se rassurer. Aussi. Un petit peu.

On approchait. Oh que oui, on approchait. Sans y prendre garde, Peter commença à reculer. « Attention, danger ! » criait une petite voix dans sa tête. Petite voix qu'il avait appris à écouter depuis que ça lui avait sauvé la vie, le jour de la mort de son père.

« Raté. »

Il y avait plusieurs choses dont était désormais certain Peter. Ce n'était pas la voix de Chris. Ce n'était pas son odeur. Ce n'était pas sa façon de parler. Ce n'était pas non plus le bon rythme cardiaque. La respiration de l'humain avait un quelque chose d'apaisant et de rassurant. Pas ici. Là, le cœur battait un peu trop fort, un peu trop vite, comme si on jubilait d'avance, au courant de ce qui n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Peter recula de plus belle. Quand il fut sur le point de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre le plus vite possible sa voiture... un puissant coup le frappa au niveau des omoplates, couplé à un courant électrique qui le fit grogner de douleur et tomber face contre terre.

« On veut déjà nous fausser compagnie ? Quel dommage... »

Un grognement mourut entre ses lèvres. Calme. Il devait rester calme, surtout. L'adolescent se tourna, tant bien que mal, et aperçut un homme dans la quarantaine bien tassée, tendant fortement vers la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux commençaient à blanchir. Son visage s'affaissait par endroit, marqué par les années. En dépit de ça, il n'y avait pas à dire, l'homme pétait encore le feu, la forme, tout ce qu'il voulait. Rien de fort enthousiasmant de l'avis de Peter.

« On vient pourtant juste d'arriver. _Peter_. »

Les doigts du loup-garou se refermèrent sur la poussière. Ses dents grincèrent. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Jaune. Le vieil homme sourit. Il avait eu raison. Raison de se méfier de l'étrange ami de son aîné. Raison de confisquer à Chris son téléphone, car il avait eu le malheur de l'utiliser à table – pour parler avec un vaurien de lycanthrope en plus ! – puis de se faire passer pour lui et convier Peter à le rejoindre. Le gamin avait sauté dans le piège à pieds joints. Il s'était, sans le savoir, jeté dans la gueule du loup. Un comble !

Les minutes qui suivirent étaient assez floues dans la mémoire du jeune loup. Tout ce dont il avait souvenir, c'était les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. On ne faisait aucune distinction entre ses côtes, ses jambes, ses reins ou son visage. Ou peut-être que si, et que ses agresseurs n'en avaient simplement rien à faire. Plausible, oui. En attendant, tout son corps était logé à la même enseigne... et pas une qu'il recommanderait.

Peter entendait les insultes du vieil homme ; ses rires, aussi. Ainsi que ceux de ses quatre hommes de mains. Tous semblaient heureux comme tout à l'idée de cogner un lycéen.

« Dommage que ton fils soit pas bien, ce soir. » Regretta un des plus jeunes du groupe alors que Peter se sentait partir. « Ça lui aurait montré un peu la réalité du terrain. »

Les quelques doutes – espoirs – auxquels se raccrochait Peter s'évanouirent un peu avant lui. Odeur différentes, certes, mais similitudes tout de même. Des ressemblances bien trop présentes pour être le seul fruit du hasard. _Chris_. Cette prise de conscience était presque aussi douloureuse que les coups qui venaient lui briser les côtes.

D'ici peu, il n'y paraîtrait plus, pour les côtes. Il irait parfaitement bien physiquement... ce serait plus difficile niveau mental.

o o o

Peter n'avait pas remarqué que le vieil homme et ses sbires étaient partis. Il n'avait rien entendu. Rien remarqué. Ça ne pouvait être bon signe, au contraire ! Soit il avait momentanément perdu connaissance – ce qui, pour un loup, craignait tout autant que pour un humain – soit ils s'étaient contentés de s'éloigner et attendaient qu'il s'imagine en sécurité pour de nouveau lui sauter dessus.

Surtout... surtout ne pas bouger. Pas même d'un cheveux. Attendre. Mieux valait souffrir en silence que se reprendre des coups. L'adolescent resta ainsi, au sol, une dizaine de minutes – peut-être plus, peut-être moins, il n'en savait rien – avant d'enfin oser essayer sortir son téléphone de sa poche. L'écran de l'engin avait souffert, lui aussi, et était fissuré en de nombreux endroits. Il fonctionnait encore. Parfait. Au moins une bonne chose qui lui arrivait, ce soir.

Talia devait dormir, à cette heure-ci. Il aurait mieux fait d'en faire autant, plutôt que de se faire la belle pour mieux se faire tabasser sous les vieux gradins derrière le lycée. Il avait déjà eu de meilleures idées. Que Chris ait osé lui faire un coup pareil le sciait sur place. Surtout après la journée qu'ils avaient passée et où son ami n'avait rien laissé paraître, même pas une once de gêne à son égard. Remarque... c'était peut-être pour ça que tout s'était si bien passé. S'ils avaient été en froid à la fin de la journée, Chris n'aurait pas su le convaincre de venir.

Pour que ce projet fonctionne, il était nécessaire que Peter baisse sa garde. Il ne devait avoir aucune raison de douter des projets de son ami. Un cinéma ? OK, d'accord, pourquoi pas. Peter serra un peu plus fort son téléphone. Comme si Chris avait besoin qu'il baisse sa garde ! Pas avec lui ! Il ne s'était jamais méfié du fils Argent. Il aurait dû.

« Steuplait. » Murmura-t-il à son téléphone.

Première tentative. Premier appel. Rien. Il souffla de désespoir. Il retenta sa chance malgré tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Peter ? » Grogna la voix de son Alpha – qu'il venait effectivement de tirer du lit.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Sa sœur comprit que la situation était grave. Que Peter ne s'amusait pas à lui téléphoner en pleine nuit pour le seul plaisir de lui demander qui de l'Irlande ou de la Suisse avait inventé les Dragibus – surtout qu'il connaissait la réponse, le démon – ou si elle serait d'accord pour préparer des cookies nocturnes. Bah voyons. Rien que ça ! Peter n'avait jamais besoin d'aide. Il n'admettait jamais avoir besoin d'aide, surtout. Quand, vraiment, il daignait le faire... il préférait dire qu'il acceptait de bon cœur de laisser une âme misérable lui donner un coup de main, que ce serait sa bonne action de l'année.

« Peter ? Tu es où ? »

« Lycée. »

Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait bien fiche au lycée à presque deux heures du matin alors qu'il fallait toujours utiliser la force pour l'y faire aller en journée ? Talia ne le demanda pas. Elle ne voulait pas savoir et Peter ne répondrait pas donc à quoi bon ? Alex, à ses côtés, se réveilla à son tour. Il se redressa un peu et tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait. C'était soit Peter et ses idées bizarres... soit un nouveau problème.

« Tu ne bouges pas. J'arrive. » Assura la louve.

« 'kay. »

« _On_ arrive. » Rectifia l'autre loup-garou, Bêta de son état. Il arracha presque le téléphone des mains de sa femme pour avoir Peter. « Tu veux qu'on reste au téléphone jusque là ? »

Alex se mordit la langue et se traita d'idiot. Il allait essuyer un refus. Sa proposition était trop teintée d'inquiétude.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

« Je vais dire à Laura qu'on va chercher Peter. » Talia laissa son mari gérer son frère.

À l'autre bout du fil, toujours allongé près du terrain de sport, Peter écoutait plus qu'autre chose son beau-frère parler. Il ne lui coupait pas la parole, ne se moquait pas, répondait à ses questions par de petits grognements – et seulement quand Alex insistait.

o o o

Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie d'aller chercher Peter qui manque, Alex était finalement resté à la maison. Laura avait commencé à paniquer quand elle avait su que ses parents allaient les laisser seuls à la maison, Derek et elle, parce que Peter avait appelé à l'aide. Si son oncle avait appelé sa sœur, c'était que la situation était grave. Trop pour qu'elle se sente capable d'assurer toute seule, comme la grande qu'elle n'était peut-être pas encore, tout compte fait.

Et si son frère avait un problème ? Et si la maison prenait feu ? Est-ce qu'elle devait tout de suite sortir se mettre à l'abri ou devait-elle passer chercher Derek ? OK, peu importait la réponse à cette question, elle irait le chercher... mais quand même ! Ça faisait peur !

Après avoir vu que la voiture de son cadet n'était plus garée devant la maison, Talia avait choisi de se rendre au lycée à pieds et couper par la réserve. Ce n'était pas grave, elle rentrerait avec le véhicule de Peter. Ce constat l'inquiéta malgré tout. Son frère devait vraiment avoir de sérieux problèmes s'il ne se sentait pas capable de conduire pour rentrer à la maison.

Malheureusement pour l'Alpha, l'urgence ne lui donnait pas d'ailes. Le trajet lui parut bien long.

« Ta sœur est là ? » S'enquit Alex pour la énième fois.

« Oui. » Répondit Talia après avoir retiré le téléphone des mains de son frangin, qui s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Je raccroche, Al'. Tu peux préparer tout ce qu'il faut dans le salon ? »

 _Tout ce qu'il faut_. C'était tout et rien à la fois. C'était prendre de quoi nettoyer le sang, que Peter avait étalé de façon involontaire, qui avait séché sur son menton – et tout son visage. C'était choisir un DVD à montrer au plus jeune pour capter son attention et pouvoir l'aider sans qu'il râle comme un gosse de trois ans. C'était aussi aller chercher un sweat qui n'appartenait pas à l'adolescent pour le rassurer. _Ce qu'il fallait_ , c'était facile à comprendre pour Alex.

« Passe ton bras autour de mon cou, Peter. » Ordonna doucement Talia, tout en le faisant elle-même. Ce serait plus vite fait de cette façon.

Elle redressa son petit frère. La louve grimaça en constatant que tout allait bien plus loin que quelques coups en pleine figure et un contrecoup difficile à supporter. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du poignet du Bêta blessé et, du bras qu'elle avait enroulé autour de la taille de Peter, Talia rapprocha le loup d'elle. Son cœur se serra quand elle l'entendit sangloter.

« Tal'. »

« On en parlera plus tard. »

Peter hocha la tête. N'insista pas. Ne chercha pas à aller à l'encontre de la décision de sa sœur. Talia aurait pu s'en réjouir, en profiter même. C'était rare de ne pas avoir son autorité remise en question par celui-là. En témoignait le fait qu'il ait quitté la maison alors qu'il était consigné dans sa chambre en raison de son énième retenue... et la-dite énième retenue.

Les deux Hale avancèrent doucement. Talia supportait le poids de Peter et le traînait plus qu'autre chose. Elle l'installa à la place passager avant, sans un mot, et l'attacha elle-même. Au moment où elle allait se reculer pour claquer la portière, elle se ravisa pour, plutôt, ébouriffer la tignasse noire de son cadet. Il fut à mi-chemin entre soupir d'aise – c'était sa sœur et tout irait bien maintenant – et grognement d'inconfort – il n'avait pas encore totalement guéri. Elle lui embrassa la joue, ce qui fit ronchonner Peter de plus bel, puis contourna la voiture et s'installa derrière le volant.

« C'est fini, Peter. » Assura la louve quand la tête de son frère cogna contre la vitre et que, dans un geste de protection, il cercla son torse de ses bras. « Tu rentres à la maison. »

« T'aurais pas dû venir me chercher. »

« Je viendrai toujours te chercher, Peter. Toujours. Peu importe à quel point je suis en colère après toi, je viendrai. »

« Pas besoin d'aide. »

Peter avait rarement été aussi peu crédible...

o o o

Depuis que Talia avait raccroché, et qu'il avait été préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir Peter calme et silencieux – surtout silencieux, Alex ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si l'adolescent se mettait à râler – pendant qu'on s'occupait de lui, Alex était resté aux aguets. Le nez collé contre la fenêtres – ou pas loin – et l'oreille tendue. Il espérait que le frère et la sœur ne tarderaient plus. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les « tic tac » de l'horloge murale raisonnaient dans le salon, bien trop animé vu l'heure, et plus les scénarios qu'imaginait le loup empiraient.

Peuplés de « et si » ses craintes étaient souvent aussi funestes que possibles. Et si ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Peter étaient encore dans les parages à l'arrivée de Talia ? Et si l'appel de Peter était un piège, dans lequel il n'aurait pas eu son mot à dire, pour attirer l'Alpha ? Et si l'état de Peter était vraiment mauvais ? Et si... avec des « et si » on refaisait le monde, alors pourquoi ceux-ci détruisaient le sien ?

Seul Derek dormait encore. Laura, trop inquiète, était déjà plusieurs fois descendue voir son père. Elle voulait savoir si sa mère et son oncle étaient déjà rentrés ; quand ils rentreraient ; ce qu'avait Peter, exactement ; pourquoi Peter était dehors malgré l'interdiction – bonne question. Pour être rassurée, aussi. La petite louve, comme son père, s'imaginait le pire. Elle avait peur que, si elle se rendormait, ce serait pour mieux apprendre à son réveil que son Alpha – sa mère – et son oncle qui essayait, parfois, quand il n'était pas en train de râler et maudire toute la maisonnée, de l'aider pour ses devoirs d'anglais, étaient morts. Elles ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient morts, aussi étrange puisse être cette idée. Ou pas étrange.

Et, parce qu'il avait été à l'affût tout du long, Alex put entendre et voir la voiture de Peter se garer dans l'allée du garage ; à la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Ni une, ni deux, et certainement pas trois, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Il la laissa grande ouverte, se fichant des courants d'airs, et alla à la rencontre des deux loups-garous.

« Occup- » Commença Talia. Elle ne termina pas. Ça ne servirait à rien. Alex avait d'ores et déjà tiré son beau-frère de la voiture et le conduisait vers l'intérieur. Elle sourit.

On allongea Peter sur le canapé. Le plus jeune n'était pas de cet avis. Il se redressa tout de suite après pour, plutôt, se mettre en position assise. Il amena ses jambes contre son torse, posant ses baskets pleines de poussières et de terre à tendance boueuse – à tendance, seulement – sur le bord du canapé. Avec d'extrêmes précautions – ni Alex, ni Talia ne savaient encore précisément dans quel état se trouvait le troisième – on le rallongea. Peter n'avait pas changé d'avis entre-temps et le même manège recommença.

« Chaton... » Soupira Talia.

« M'appelle pas chaton. » Grinça Peter, la joue écrasée contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux rivés dans la direction opposée pour fuir ceux de sa sœur. « Retournez dormir. J'suis presque guéri, là. »

« Tu penses convaincre qui avec ça ? »

« Toi ? Alex ? Tout le monde ? Je m'en fous. »

Qu'est-ce qui est plus casse-pied qu'un Peter Hale dans son milieu naturel ? Un Peter Hale blessé, bien sûr ! Et ça tombait bien car c'était justement ce à quoi Talia et Alex voulaient avoir affaire à bientôt trois heures du matin. Non mais quel hasard !

« Tu peux faire quelque chose... ? » Soupira Talia. Son mari avait plus de chances qu'elle d'obtenir quelque chose de l'énergumène recroquevillé.

Alex alla prendre place près de Peter, qui resta sans réaction. Il avait l'air d'éperdument se moquer de ce que les deux adultes qui avaient sa garde faisaient ou disaient alentours. Sans une parole, le premier passa un bras autour des épaules du second Bêta et l'amena à lui. Rester de marbre alors que son frère avait – ENFIN – une réaction fut difficile et douloureux pour Talia. Peter venait de tourner la tête pour plutôt poser sa joue contre l'épaule d'Alex.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Peter ? »

Mauvaise question. Mauvais moment. Mauvais tout. Trop tôt. Il était assurément trop tôt pour l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux. Ses griffes entrèrent dans son jean, s'enfonçaient dans ses genoux toujours ramenés à lui. Il semblait revivre ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Du début à la fin ; des coups à la trahison.

« Pas maintenant. » Demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Pas maintenant. » Accepta Alex, approuvé par Talia.

Peter leva les yeux vers sa sœur. Il déglutit. Il hésitait. Demander ou ne pas demander ?

« Tu peux lancer Indiana Jones, steup'. »

Autrement dit : « Tu peux lancer le film ? Je suis prêt à ce que vous vous occupiez de moi ».

« Bien sûr... chaton. »

« Pas chaton. » S'agaça de nouveau Peter. « Ce que tu veux mais pas chaton. »

« Poussin ? » Taquina son aînée. Vu le grognement auquel elle eut droit, pas poussin non plus. C'était encore pire.

La télécommande, posée sur la table basse du salon, après que Alex a eu à batailler quelques minutes avec le téléviseur avant d'enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait, se retrouva dans les mains de l'Alpha. Consciente qu'ils venaient de franchir un nouvel obstacle et qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu, elle n'alla pas plus loin dans ses taquineries. Talia appuya sur la petite flèche blanche, celle qui ferait s'animer l'image à l'écran, pendant que son mari réessayait de rallonger Peter, lui mettant un sweat noir entre les mains.

Les deux coussins du canapé avaient été mis l'un sur l'autre. Peter aimait bien les empiler, avoir la tête un peu plus surélevée que prévu... donc Peter eut. Le vêtement fut, quant à lui, violemment envoyé par terre.

« Peter ? »

« J'en veux pas. » Claqua-t-il.

« Mais. »

« Je n'en. Veux pas. » Il sépara bien ses mots. « Je n'en veux pas. C'est clair ? »

« Mais c'est à... »

« Je sais à qui c'est. » Siffla Peter. « C'est moi qui lui ai piqué cet après-midi... mais j'en veux pas. J'ai pas besoin de ça pour rester calme. J'ai besoin de rien pour rester calme. Indiana Jones c'est juste pour pas devoir vous entendre plus longtemps. » Alex et Talia se regardèrent, démunis. « Alors occupez-vous de moi que j'aille me coucher. J'aimerais quand même dormir un minimum avant d'aller en cours, tout à l'heure. »

« Tu n'iras pas en cours tout à l'heure. » Son ton était sans appel. « Alex ne travaille pas. Tu vas rester avec lui. » C'était rare qu'un Hale loupe l'école, le collège, le lycée, le boulot, n'importe quoi. Sûr que c'est difficile de se faire porter pâle quand on est un loup-garou... même si le commun des mortels – dont faisait partie leur entourage – n'avait pas connaissance de leur condition particulière. Les Hale avaient une santé de fer, voilà tout. « Et dans ta chambre. »

Peter haussa les épaules, l'air de clairement s'en ficher.

Il savait comment la journée allait se dérouler, s'il devait rester au manoir. Lui, cloîtré dans sa chambre, et Alex, inquiet et dégoulinant de bonnes intentions, qui viendrait souvent le voir. Il lui demanderait s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, envie de quelque chose. Lui proposerait même de descendre, ajoutant que sa sœur n'en saurait rien.

Ouais. Alex serait là, gentil et prévenant. Peter ne voulait pas qu'il soit là, gentil et prévenant. La seule personne qui avait le droit d'être gentille et prévenante avec lui était Christopher. Ah ah. La bonne blague. Le loup-garou grogna. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot.

o o o

À peine eut-il fait un pas dans le couloir principal du lycée, un sac sur l'épaule droit, un autre sur la gauche, que Peter fut alpagué par deux furies humaines. Pas des furies, donc, mais pas loin. Les deux comparses le tirèrent chacun par un bras et l'emmenèrent, sans surprise, dans le réfectoire. Lieu de rendez-vous de bien des étudiants, qui pouvaient, ici, parler comme bon leur semblait... l'endroit était pour ainsi dire désert. Il n'était pas encore huit heures. Le commun des mortels, s'ils n'avaient pas cours, étaient encore dans leur lit à câliner leur couette.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier ? »

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Tu avais quoi ? »

« T'aurais pu prévenir. Je me suis inquiété toute la journée. »

« T'étais malade ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ? Je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois. » Treize, en vrai.

« Tu es contagieux ? »

« Et mes SMS ? Ne me dis pas tu n'as pas vu mes SMS. »

« Tu vas mourir ? »

« Peter ? Y a un problème ? »

« Tu veux un câlin ? »

« Pet' ?'

« Parce que si tu es contagieux, ton câlin, tu peux te le mettre où tu penses. Même si tu vas mourir. »

Peter retroussa le nez, souffla, secoua la tête, agacé. Oh oui, il était agacé. Et profondément, s'il-vous-plaît ! Catherine et Chris n'arrêtaient pas de parler. De l'interroger. De lui faire des reproches plus ou moins mérités – surtout moins dans le cas du second. De sortir des âneries – notamment la première. Les questions d'Alex et Talia, que ce soit à deux, dix, ou vingt-et-une heures, étaient moins pénibles.

« Pourquoi tu as deux sacs ? » Le jeune Argent fronça les sourcils.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, on retrouvait l'art de la mise en scène de Peter, le loup-garou se tourna vers Chris. Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux avant que celui qui avait été absent la veille jette un des deux sac aux pieds de son camarade.

« Tes affaires. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes affaires. » Il répéta. « Es-tu réellement devenu idiot pendant mon absence ? » Cracha le lycanthrope.

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Exit le sourire en coin habituellement arboré ; au revoir le regard qui rassurait ' _je plaisante, Chris. Si tu étais vraiment idiot, je ne daignerais pas t'honorer de ma présence_ '. Contre toute attente, Peter se baissa pour reprendre l'objet qu'il venait de lâcher moins d'une minute plus tôt. Il ouvrit la fermeture d'un coup sec, le regard toujours planté dans celui de Chris.

« Ton sweat. » Il le lâcha au lieu de le tendre à son propriétaire. « Ton autre sweat. Ton... encore sweat. Il faudrait songer à porter autre chose. Tes baskets. »

Tous les vêtements finissaient au même endroit : sur le carrelage de la cafét.

Catherine ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre ses deux camarades. Ni ce que Peter fabriquait avec une paire de baskets appartenant à Chris. Elle se garda du moindre commentaire. Ça n'était pas le moment. Elle ne souhaitait pas devenir, à son tour, la victime du Hale.

« Je te rends aussi tes CDs de Queen et des Stones. » Les boîtiers eurent la chance d'atterrir sur les autres effets de Chris et n'explosèrent pas par terre. Vint le tour des livres. « _Un autre pays_ de Baldwin et ton _Aventure de Huckleberry Fine_. Et tes... machins. »

Boum. Boum. Bam. Clac. Crac. Peter jetait tout au sol, sans distinction aucune. Les bouquins aussi y passaient – ce qui était un peu fort, lui qui grimaçait et hurlait au scandale lorsqu'on cornait un page ou qu'on écrivait au crayon gris dans les marges.

« Peter ? »

« La ferme. Et ramasse ton bordel au lieu de chouiner comme un crétin. »

Après avoir shooté dans les-dites affaires, Peter tourna les talons. Catherine et Chris n'avaient plus qu'à tout récupérer... et vite. Les cours allaient commencer.

o o o

La journée fut longue et sans surprise. Chris essaya plusieurs fois d'attraper Peter au détour d'un couloir, à la sortie d'un cours – qu'ils partageaient ou non –, à l'heure du déjeuner... mais pas moyen. Comme d'habitude, c'était pour ainsi dire mission impossible que de prendre le jeune Hale par surprise ; et plus encore de le contraindre à le suivre pour discuter.

Ils devaient discuter, pourtant, non ? On ne pouvait pas considérer comme normal le comportement que Peter avait adopté en début de matinée. Encore moins s'en satisfaire. Tout allait bien, Peter s'absentait une journée, rien n'allait plus ? À d'autres ! On ne change pas d'avis aussi rapidement. Surtout pas Peter qui était borné comme pas permis et aimait camper sur ses positions.

« Peter ! PETER ! » Beugla Catherine à la fin de la journée. Si les deux idiots ne se parlaient pas alors, exceptionnellement, elle acceptait de faire le pigeon voyageur pour eux. « Tu viens ici ! Tout de suite ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher ou ça irait très mal pour toi ! »

Peter haussa un sourcil. _Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses_. Si Talia ne lui faisait pas peur, ce n'était pas les quelques menaces de Catherine qui auraient raison de lui. Elle souffla, serra les poings, se promit d'en coller une à cette andouille sitôt l'aurait-elle approché.

« Quoi ? » Soupira-t-il tout de même, restant sur place et la laissant venir à lui. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Chris, bon sang ? »

« Il le sait très bien. »

« Je penses que tu devrais lui dire, qu'il le sait, car il a pas l'air au courant. »

« Crois-moi, il l'est. » Assura Peter du bout des lèvres.

Il roula des yeux quand il aperçut Chris au bout du couloir. Le chasseur n'approchait pas. Restait à distance raisonnable. À croire qu'il sentait le danger. Il aurait mieux fait d'y penser avant de trahir son loup-garou de meilleur ami.

« Peter... » Gémit Catherine. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde. »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! » S'indigna-t-elle. Vraiment, elle allait lui coller dans poing dans la figure à celui-là, s'il continuait à jouer avec sa trèèèès limitée patience. « Mes deux meilleurs amis se regardent comme s'ils allaient se bouffer et ça ne me regarde pas ? Enfin _tu_ le regardes comme si tu allais le bouffer. Lui a plutôt l'air d'avoir envie de te serrer dans les bras et te demander pardon... alors que NON il ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu faire de mal. »

Catherine eut à son tour droit au regard noir _made in Hale_. Elle s'en serait passée.

« Il le sait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Peter ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Rien d'important. »

« Tu as l'air d'accorder beaucoup d'importance à ce rien d'important. »

« Tu m'agaces. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions. C'est de bonne guerre, non ? » Catherine sourit. Peter aussi. Un peu. Elle le prit quand même comme une petite victoire – et quelle victoire ! « Et tu peux t'estimer heureux, je comptais t'en coller une. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais. Ça te ferait peut-être du bien. »

« Oh ouais, ça me ferait du bien. J'en doute pas une seconde. Tu es une vraie tête à claque quand tu t'y mets. Et tu t'y mets souvent. »

Le sourire du loup-garou augmenta encore un peu. YEAH ! Double victoire ! Catherine allait bientôt danser pour fêter ça.

« Ça peut pas être si grave. » Assura-t-elle. « Quoi qu'il t'ait fait... ça peut pas être si grave. »

« Si. »

« Suffisamment pour mettre un terme à votre amitié ? » Son sourcil haussé en disant long. Presque autant qu'elle. Catherine ne pensait pas que Peter puisse réellement s'éloigner – pas sur du long terme en tout cas – de Chris. Ils étaient trop proches pour ce faire. Le premier allait toujours taquiner, narguer, embêter le second pour attirer son attention... et il pensait pouvoir s'en éloigner ? « Si on lui demandait, Chris donnerait sa vie pour toi, merde ! »

Pas exactement. Il était plus du genre à essayer de la lui prendre. Peter serra les poings. Mentalement, il répétait le mantra Alpha, Bêta, Oméga que lui avait rappelé sa sœur avant de partir ce matin bosser. Il s'y raccrochait comme il pouvait.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » Sourit Alex, une fois qu'on eut délicatement claqué la porte d'entrée.

« Ouais. Génial. Je peux y aller ou t'as encore des questions idiotes en stock ? »

La tête penchée sur le côté, un pied d'ores et déjà posé sur la première marche des escaliers, Peter fusillait du regard son beau-frère. L'autre Bêta n'insista pas et, du bras, lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Peter ne se fit pas prier et fila aussitôt.

Ses pieds qui cognaient un peu trop forts ; les portes qu'on claquait et qui allaient finir par ne plus correctement fermer et la balle rebondissante qui commença à rebondir sur la porte de l'armoire de Peter furent plus loquaces que l'adolescent. Ça ne s'était pas bien passé, non.

o o o

Le vieux chasseur soupira tandis qu'il laissait sa tête basculer en arrière et se poser sur le dossier du canapé. Les poings serrés, il encaissait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre des années plus tôt et préféré ne jamais savoir. Aujourd'hui, c'était trop tard.

Il était trop tard pour réparer le mal fait quelques décennies plus tôt. Trop tard aussi pour réparer cette amitié brisée par son chasseur de père. Trop tard pour rétablir la confiance qui, autrefois, primait sur tout le reste.

« Et t'as cru que je t'avais balancé à mon père... »

« Ouais. »

« Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? »

Peter ricana.

« Confiance ? Définie-moi le mot _confiance_ , Christopher. Je crains ne pas le connaître. »

« Tu passais ton temps à... piquer des affaires pour avoir mon odeur. Comment tu pouvais ne pas avoir confiance en moi ? »

« Je passais mon temps à te piquer tes affaires pour avoir ton odeur. Comment pouvais-je ne pas penser, une fois que je savais ce qu'était ta foutue famille, que tu savais pour moi ? » Rétorqua Peter.

« Ça ne changera rien. Entre nous. » Ce n'était pas une question malgré ce que les doigts qui tapaient contre sa cuisse pouvaient laisser croire.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Chris hocha la tête. Déçu. Rassuré aussi. Un peu. Juste un peu. Il aurait apprécié ne pas l'être. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, ouais, c'était clair et net. Peter et lui, ça s'était terminé il y a des années sans qu'il comprenne. Peter et lui s'étaient ensuite détestés, sans pour autant jamais essayer de se tuer. Ou une fois ou deux, rien de significatif.

Kate avait éliminé la famille de l'un. L'autre avait tué – voulu tuer et pensé tuer surtout – la première. Ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de se détester. Ou pas loin. Sauf que le passé avait démontré que ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

Le loup-garou ne s'était pas senti menacé à l'arrivée du chasseur et n'avait pas jugé bon de se défendre. De même que l'humain avait préféré entamer la discussion plutôt que presser la détente.

« Tâche de ne tuer personne. » Conseilla Chris en se redressant. « Histoire que j'ai pas à te tuer. »

« Tâche de ne pas te faire mordre. J'aimerais pas apprendre ton suicide. »

Catherine aurait aimé entendre ça.

o o o

Peter n'avait pas raccompagné son visiteur surprise à la porte. Si Christopher savait entrer seul, comme un grand, et le menacer de son arme... alors il saurait aussi partir seul, comme un grand, sans qu'on ait à lui ouvrir le chemin. Non mais.

Et puis, sacré détail, le loup était bien, là. Calé dans son canapé, l'esprit plus léger que jamais.

« Oh le... » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un côté tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la veste laissée sur le dossier du fauteuil.

* * *

Fin.

 _J'ai hésité un moment sur "couper ou pas couper" et finalement "ou pas couper"... en faire plusieurs parties aurait pas été._

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


End file.
